Until I See You Next
by Hallie Marie
Summary: Love is always hard. It is even harder when you know soon you and your love will be separated by an entire ocean.


Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs in the Harry Potter universe. 

A/N: This was inspired by a question on a thread I am subscribed to about what Harry and Hermione's rituals were the night before one of them is to leave. Well, that was my intention when I started this fic, but, a fic goes where it wants to go and once it's on its way, there's no point in stopping it until it is through. 

****

Until I See You Next

  
"I'm home!" called a deep voice from the foyer. Hermione could hear him rustling around, obviously putting his cloak away.

"If you are tracking mud into that hallway you will be dead before you can say Quidditch," Hermione called out. She heard no reply.

Soon she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her torso. Hermione smiled and continued to make dinner. When she felt a pair of lips graze a particularly ticklish spot on her neck Hermione wouldn't help but giggle like a teenage girl.

"How's my beautiful wife?" her attacked asked, as he continued to attack her neck.

"Hmm… tired. My husband's children have had me running all through the house all day chasing after them," Hermione replied in a hoarse whisper, leaning her head into her husband's kisses. 

"You know you love it. You wouldn't be wanting more if you didn't." She could feel his grin against her skin, the grin she had fallen in love with oh-so-many years ago. 

All of a sudden he spun Hermione around and pinned her to the counter top, the spoon that Hermione had been holding flying across the room and getting spaghetti sauce everywhere. He then proceeded to kiss his wife, teasing her with soft, gentle butterfly kisses. After Hermione couldn't take the teasing any more she brought her arms up around his neck, clasping her hands at the nape of his neck. She then pulled his head down, crushing his lips to hers, showing a sense of urgency.

Before Hermione could do anything he had picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table. He ripped off her apron and untucked her blouse. He started to unbutton her blouse. He was half way through with this task before Hermione pushed him away. Looking up into his eyes she felt it painful to stop with their activities, but they had to.

"The children are still up and running around. I don't think it would be the best situation for them to find Mummy and Daddy making love on the kitchen table," whispered Hermione, just barely holding onto her resolve.

"Oh yes, Sirius would be upset that we beat him to traumatizing our naïve children," her husband replied with a grin.

"Most definitely. I can just see our little James climbing into Sirius' lap and asking 'Gramps, why were Mummy and Daddy naked on the kitchen table?'" commented Hermione, having an incredibly hard time keeping a straight face. 

"Of course," he started laughing, "Sirius would probably reply somewhere along the lines of 'Well, your mummy got some food on her while she was cooking, so your daddy took it upon himself to give her a bath.' Then the moment the kids were in bed he would proceed to tease us endlessly. 'Harry, son, the kitchen table? I mean really, why not pin her up against the pantry door, at least no one eats on that!'" By the time Harry was through with his impression of Sirius Harry and Hermione were both holding their sides with laughter. They continued laughing until a small voice interrupted them.

"Daddy!" Before Harry could respond a little girl had run into him with a "thump", attaching herself to his leg. Harry bent down and pick the little one up, twirling her in the air before settling her on the side of his hip.

"Why hello, Munchkin." Harry greeted her, kissing the side of her head, "Did you cause your mummy any trouble today?" She shook her head a few times, "Mmm hmmm… just what I thought."

"I dwew you a picter, Daddy!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, did you? Well then, my little Athena, let us go see it!" Harry told his daughter. He gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips before crying out, "Off we go!"

Hermione smiled sadly, she was going to miss her little family while she was in America doing a bit of research on American Wizarding schools. She was one of Hogwarts' governors, which meant it was her duty to know all about the different schools of the world. Hermione quickly changed her train of thought before she had let her mind linger too long about the cold, lonely nights she had ahead of her and went about finishing preparing their dinner. As soon as dinner was close to being done she called her son down. 

"James! Come down and set the table!" A few minutes later she heard him stomping down the stairs, making as much noise as was humanly possible. 

"Mum, why do I have to set the table?" her five year old complained.

"Because your sister's only two years old and can't reach the table," Hermione replied, "Wash your hands."

"But Dad could do it!" James protested. 

"You know why you are setting the table, because I told you to. That is why you have to set the table!" Hermione told her son sternly, adopting her 'I'm your mother and you will do as I say' attitude. She'd almost had it with James' attitude as of late. Of course, Sirius had told her he remembered Harry's father having the very same attitude at the age of five. This had done anything but reassure Hermione that it was only a passing stage. She was in for some action filled years if James turned out to be anything like his paternal grandfather. 

***

__

Later that night…

The kids had been put to bed, Harry and Hermione were lounging in front of the fire, quite content with just cuddling for the time being. They both sat, wading through the various thoughts running through each of their minds.

"I'm going to miss you," Harry told Hermione quietly after a while.

"I'm going to miss you more. You at least will have James and Athena to keep you company." 

"Oh yes, the Devil and his little recruit," Harry said jokingly, "I'd say you were dumping them on me for revenge as I left you with them for a week in October!"

"Ah, that was just one of the perks," Hermione said cheekily, giving him a wink.

"But-but, I was gone for a week, you'll be gone for a month, a whole month!" Harry cried out, exasperated.

"You can always dump them on Sirius and Arabella for a weekend and Apparate over." Hermione replied, seductively.

"And let Sirius teach our children to torture us?"

"He's going to do it anyway, better sooner then later." Hermione snuggled into Harry's chest and sighed. They stayed like this for a while, Harry sitting at an angle on the couch with Hermione's back to his chest.

"I want a back rub." Hermione looked at Harry expectantly.

"I'll give you more then a backrub." Harry grinned. He picked her up and whisked her off to their bedroom. 

***

__

The Next Morning…

Hermione awoke to the alarm clock. She was tempted to hex it across the room and just stay in Harry's arms forever, but she knew that if she did, she wouldn't make her Apparation time. Slowly Hermione disentangled herself from Harry, as not to wake him up. After she had done this she sat on the bed, just staring at him. Oh how she was going to miss him. A whole month without Harry-kisses. She didn't know exactly how she was going to make it.

Hermione looked at the clock. Five-fifteen. She allowed her five more minutes of Harry-gazing before she had to get ready. She glanced over him, sighing. She would miss making a pillow out of that well-defined chest of his. She would miss the way his arms wrapped protectively around her as he was dreaming at night, making sure she was still there, that she wasn't going to leave him. He may look the part of the confident man, but inside he was still the shy little boy who would get locked in that wretched cupboard. Hermione's heart ached to understand the pain that he went through. However, she never would. 

"Hey," Harry whispered sleepily, stretching exposing his the full length of his body to Hermione.

"Hey yourself."

"What time's your Apparation?"

"Six-thirty."

"Well, we should probably get a move on." Harry sat up.

"No, you stay home, you need to get some sleep." 

"And miss saying good-bye to my lovely wife for a month? I don't think so." Hermione smiled softly at his endearing ways. 

"I love you so much Harry. You do know how much I love you, don't you."

"I don't think I would be this sore if you didn't love me, now would I?" Harry grinned as Hermione let out a laugh. "I love you too. Now, c'mon, you have a shower to take and I must help you!" Harry grabbed Hermione and dragged her into the bathroom before they disappeared into the shower.

***

__

An hour later…

"Holy shit Harry, I'm going to be late!" Hermione cried, looking at the clock. Six-fifteen.

"We're fine, love. Its going to take five minutes at the most to drive there. The kids are in the car. We'll be fine." Harry replied, massaging Hermione's tense shoulders.

"We'd better be, otherwise you, mister, will be paying." Hermione glared playfully at Harry before grabbing her bag and running out to the car, Harry following closely behind her.

Five minutes later found the family at the Apparation point saying good-byes.

"You be good for your father James and if I hear that you have given him any trouble, you're going to hear it from me, you hear me young man?" Hermione told her son sternly before giving him a hug, a kiss, and then ruffling his already uncontrollable hair. 

"Athena, give mummy a kiss good-bye." Athena gave reached for her mother and Hermione picked her up and smothered her daughter with kisses.

"You keep your daddy and big brother in line now, okay baby. You're the woman of the house for a while. Be good." Hermione smiled at her daughter, kissing her on the forehead affectionately. Hermione set her daughter down and started to head towards the Apparation pad when Harry stopped her.

"I love you so much. I promise I'll Apparate over every chance that I get, all right love. Please be careful while you're in New York, I don't want anything to happen to you." Harry looked sad at the departure of his wife. Hermione kissed him gently, reassuring him that she could take care of herself.

"I'll be fine, babe, and if I'm not, then I know my knight-in-shining-armor will come running to the rescue. I love you." Hermione kissed him once more, before walking to the Apparation pad and Apparating with a "pop". 

As Harry watched Hermione he could of sworn he heard her utter the phrase "Until I see you next."   



End file.
